Bleach: the Holanenium
by WriterofAwe
Summary: the War with the Arrancars has ended and Ichigo's just resting up when a new american kid comes to town but he's special he's a holon a human with a part of him which has died and turned into a hollow he ends up leading a whole new war aganist his sister.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: the Hololanium

Chapter 1: the Holon

**By: WriterofAwe**

"I'm spending all night slaving over a hot computer switching from wiki to typing you better enjoy this or I'll hunt you down!"

_I feel sick. Like I'm dying inside. I don't know what's wrong every time something bad happens a part of me disappears. I'm scared I don't know know what's going to happen, am I going to disappear completely? I'm not sure if I'm not just imagining it. But, it's just too painful waking up and finding out you can't feel happiness anymore._

_I've been through rough times in my life. Just when I thought I had knocked him down he comes back up! Why won't he die!? Now everyday I risk losing myself to him. What am I going to do! I just can't lose myself I can't fail them, I just can't fail..._

Ichigo put a black jacket, jeans, and a yellow and blue striped shirt sighed to himself and opened the door to his room.

"Today Is the day isn't it? Bro?" a annoying voice from inside his hair said. Ichigo swept hand threw his orange hair grabbing a little orange lion doll. He threw it straight at the window

"Shut up! Kon!" Ichigo yelled

"Ita! Ita! Itai! You are sooo mean! I mean you can be a basturd sometimes ya know? You know what I think? I think you are a lion racist! Yeah! Go suk my furry balls racist!" Kon pouted. _Man, you are worst than the Arrancars! _Ichigo thought

"Shut up! Kon!" he yelled and stormed down to the Beach where Rukia had made a picnic for the "two" of them, when she says two she means everyone. Down the street he met up with Chad

"Hey" Ichigo muttered

"Hey" Chad meekly replied. The there was awkward silence. Then Ishida came by with a smirk on his face

"Ishida! What did you do now!?" Ichigo yelled annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing, just practicing..." he replied. Ichigo took a guess and flipped over his jacket, he sighed "And it was my fastest times too!" Ishida said proudly, Ichigo stared again at the giant blue cross knitted onto the back of wonderfully dull jacket. Hand it to Ishida to spark up Ichigo's clothing. They neared the beach to find Orihime eating bean cake _What a boob machine!_ Ishida said seeing Orihime's growth spurt not in size but in hormones

"Powah to the Beans!" Orihime yelled randomly.

"Hello Ichigo." Rukia said playfully

"Orihime, it seems those beans are really helping you." Chad stated.

"Rukia, it seems that you should take a piece too, you _need _it." Ishida said. Catching on to the joke Rukia blushed

"Don't talk with your mouth full. But for some reason it always seems to be." Ishida blinked to find a thick hot dog thrown into his mouth with his mouth full he said

"It's not my fault you don't take your vitamins!" and the rest of the picnic went on like that. As they started to go Rukia insisted that Ichigo walks her home especially to the fact that she sleeps in his room and follows him like a stalker. As they near the house a person walks up it was a dark skinned american boy with green hair and striking red eyes he was small in build and stature and only looked thirteen...

"Hello!" he shouted at Ichigo surprised Ichigo stuttered a Hi while Rukia enjoyed herself

"Hi, my name is Rukia what's yours?"

"Oh I'm Hitomi, I'm new around here you got a great place here where's Tokyo?" he said Rukia chattered on endlessly unconsciously bring Hitomi into the house

"He's soo cute!" chorus of girls screamed Ichigo's sisters began pulling Hitomi's hair and cheeks and began chattering on

"Hello there boy, it seems my daughters take a liking to you have you thought about your will boy?" Ichigo's dad said

"N-no sir,"Hitomi stuttered

"What's your name boy?"

"Hi-hitomi... Or tha-thats my nickname."

"What's your _real _name?"

"I don't know..." Ichigo knew it he was lying, but he still ended up sleeping with the Kurosakis. Ichigo woke up during the night _A hollow _it was a strong one too Ichigo quickly jumped out of his body the torture started

"_Ichigo I'm Back!" _

_"Why won't you leave me alone!?" _Ichigo replied

_'We still haven't seen who's king." _

_"You know I am!" _

_"I will dispose of Zangetsu if I don't get me Re-do." _Ichigo ignored the voice _he was not going to fail them_ and started to track the demon he was far from town _"He's heading for Rukia!" _Ichigo thought. Boy was he wrong. He jumped to the Kurosaki's house Hitomi was walking out of the building _Hitomi! _The snake-like Hollow lunged, Ichigo close his eyes

"STOP!" Ichigo opened his eyes Hitomi stood pointing straight at the Hollow which stood still as if it was frozen in ice, A white mask began to form at Hitomi face his shadow rised to meet his body

"Why do you come here?" Hitomi said coldly, emotionless,

"For you" the Hollow said evily

"Then leave." Hitomi replied his transformation complete Ichigo gasped _A hollow _

"What are you doing here hollow?" Ichigo said coldly. Hitomi turned to him in surprise, Ichigo looked into his eyes he saw the eyes of a half dead man.

"Wait I'm not a hollow! I'm a-"

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish it I'm too tired it's late though I'm not sure I'll finish it unless I get a single review that's it."-Author's Note


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

"I'm going to cut to the chase you all know who I am what this story is about and where I'm starting from if not Read The First Chapter Ok here comes the intro! Oh yeah this a story"...-Author's Note

"Yeah and you are a what?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

Hitomi stared at the ground he didn't know what he was he never seen anything like him he could never fit in anywhere because he can never find his own kind.

"Well!?"Ichigo yelled raising his Zanpakutou threateningly "I'll guess I'll do the talking you Hollow scum!"

"Let him talk!" A voice said coolly to Ichigo, he stopped suddenly and looked at Rukia standing awestruck in the Doorway looking at Hitomi's half masked face.

"Why?..." Rukia asked.

"I just-"

"Why!? Why do you come!? To a home of people to place of peace just to take the lives of spirits even friends like you! Or is it just your sick twisted hollow desire?" Rukia yelled she was scared, she was scared at the fact that she didn't know what was going on. They closed in on Hitomi ready to finish him. A worm slink in the Background, a hollow went unnoticed.

"Just listen! I don't know what I am... I just wake up one day and find there's something wrong with me that I am _different _that the friends of yesterday seem scared, genuinely afraid of me and every night I go out and murder them it's not my fault I can't even control myself," Hitomi wiped his eyes with rumpled sleeve shuddering with the weight of the deaths that he tolled on his back the pain of their deaths the agony of their families, the sins that he done each burning it's own hole into his heart, _his soul _a wound he'll never heal.

"Yes it's my fault my mother died!," Ichigo reeled back at the weight of his words a old wound was opened, They were so much alike and so different..."I was there... I was there when the monster came in it's white mask and took my mom away! And I did nothing! Nothing! To help her instead I just got myself hurt I lost a piece of myself a piece I'll myself I'll never recover..." Hitomi hugged himself crying the silent cry of a wounded animal on the verge of death. A silence passed, Ichigo walked up a cold-hearted smirk on his face "That was a nice story _hollow _but I think that's all for tonight." Ichigo said raising his sword to the air.

"Stop!" Rukia screamed, the worm-like hollow rose up from behind Hitomi towering above them all like a sky scraper.

"You will not hurt this child!" it bellowed and flew into Ichigo. Ichigo chopped at it desperately but it had no effect it was just to strong, Even in his Bankai form it had no effect Ichigo chopped perilously at the beast Rukia tried her best to freeze it no effect. Ichigo stood at his guard position to intercept a hit the creature drove in _Now! _He thought blood splattered everywhere as the creature tore into his flesh and bone. The creature reeled in for the final blow.

"Stop," A weak voice commanded, The hollow lowered down, the voice came from Hitomi with his mask fully formed covering his face, but it still couldn't hide th tears coming down his eyes. Ichigo looked at him with amazement.

"There is a legend within the Soul Society from a seer, that two humans shall come into the world and lead us to a new war and a new era the **Holaneium** but they are different they are apart of a new generation, that'll lead the Soul Society to a new age of peace or it's demise and one of those fates rest on the Holon standing before us." Rukia stated meekly.

"Then why don't we kill this one now!? And save us the trouble of a war!" Ichigo stated angrily.

"No! We can't risk that! Can't you see that this human has more power than you imagine can't you see that the fate of the world rests on his shoulders!?" Rukia replied hastily.

"No...no, the fate of the world can't rest on one boy's shoulders no matter what the world says..." Hitomi replied scared, of his new weight his new _burden _of a whole planet which his just a dust mite compared to the universe. He can't take up the role of savior to these people, these people he doesn't know these people he never cared for, and never cared for him. Hitomi abruptly turned and ran away, he couldn't help his people he just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Bleach: the Holaneium

Chapter 2 Part 1

**By: WriterofAwe**

"Hey everybody I don't really have time so I'm going to put this one quick I want to say thank you to all people who are reading this and you should bookmark this story immediately if you saw the plot line I have in store for you, you'll be stunned well enough of my typing on with the show"-Author's Note

"_Tree after Tree, Rock after Rock, no difference 'Why me?' I thought 'Why me of all the people? Why me of all the heroes of the world why me a nobody who can't even save his own mother..."_

Hitomi plundered through the thick bush desperately running away from his own calling his destiny he knew he can't escape. Hitomi glanced at every passing tree hoping to make a way to peace out of the bush a way he'll never find. Hitomi ran from the calling voices of Ichigo and Rukia, he ran from the calling of his destiny, he ran from the shame of his mother's death.

&

"Where could he be!? Godly can't anything be easy for us?" Ichigo muttered into the darkness of the deep woods.

"No we're to special to get everything easy," Rukia mocked sarcastically trying to make light of their situation knowing that she was chasing the Soul Society only hope for survival.

"Man! Why does it have to be him why can't it be a full grown person with a ounce of sense!?" Ichigo yelled into the moon.

"Sometimes I wonder that too..." Rukia sighed gazed up at the stars and began to to follow the north star Ichigo right on her tail thinking _Why him?_

&

_Why me? _Hitomi thought walking at a slow pace utterly lost he began following the north star a few minutes ago and began to tire he knew hopeless running from what he had to do and stopped at a nearby lake of still water he looked into the water with his dark bagged green eyes, _maybe I can kill myself that'll end it quick _he thought stared into the water some more and decided against it then he turned deathly pale. A person wearing a long flowing robe with bright red hair stared at him through the reflection of the water it wasn't the odd appearance that scared him it was the gaping hole in his chest, a bright flash hit the area he was gulfed into the red flames of a Cero.

&

A loud scream erupted not too far from Ichigo and Rukia they stopped in their tracks if any thing happened to that boy... Rukia didn't even want to think about it the both started to do their Shunpo and dashed off into the dark abyss.

&

Not far off a _'Resident' _of Ichigo's little town shuffled out of his small time shop he scratched his yellow hair and twiddled with his green striped hat.

"It seems a new era is unfolding is it not?" he said to a girl with black pigtails and big black eyes.

"Shouldn't we help them?" she said innocently.

"No we have nothing to do with this new Era, this war belongs to the _New Gen _they are paving the way for their race and it's there war alone, It's not are part to mess with the balance of this we have to let them do it." He replied.

"I just hope they know what they are getting into..."the little girl sighed.

"Me too, me too..." the man muttered fiddled with his hat some more and ushered the girl to bed and gazed into the moon once more _I hope... _he sighed and shuffled inside. Not far away the pit-pat of Rukia's and Ichigo's running could be heard as they rushed towards their last hope for the Soul Society, a half dead half broken boy,...


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Bleach: the Holaneium

Chapter 2 part 2

**By: WriterofAwe**

"Thank you to all who are still reading this with all my errors the Plotline has been refined over my long writer's block I have found a better bleach wiki and totally capable of writing a few more chapters and who reads this all I can say is HOLD ON TIGHT" -Author's Note

Ichigo and Rukia bursted from the dense brush onto the patch of land with the still pond.

"Hand him over Hollow!" Ichigo yelled at the masked head sprouting holding Hitomi by the neck . _Arrancar! _Ichigo gasped as the Masked stepped up from the pond.

It cocked it's head diagonally and asked a simple question "Why?" Ichigo had no answer to that. _Yeah, why? Why can't I just let him die here and let the Soul Society solve it? _He thought.

"Because that soul is worth more than your whole race's existence!" Rukia yelled. The Arrancar looked at Rukia and Ichigo with mock horror and let out a laugh of pure hatred. Ichigo couldn't take anymore of it and jumped straight at the Red headed Arranacar. With a flick of it's hand a huge water dome rose out from the small pool and Ichigo was knocked carelessly aside.

"For some reason we have been strengthening now we influence the real world with our power now we wear restraints but... to hell with restraints!" the Hollow laughed and dragged Hitomi closer and whispered into his ear

"I will not suck your soul but I shall dine on your extravagant tasty wonder of a soul" Hitomi put up no fight he wasn't wanted anyways...

"_Hitomi!" _blue electricity crackled from Rukia's hand and ran up the water dome freezing it then shattering, Rukia rushed in to save Hitomi.

"Lets have an appetizer!" the Hollow bellowed as Rukia rushed through the ice. Before Rukia could reverse in her tracks the Arranacar grabbed her and held her by her chin she stood there frozen with shock. Hitomi fell into the water sinking deeper and deeper.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled jumping at the Hollow, with a bat of it's eye an even more powerful dome rose up knocked Ichigo away like trash. Paralyzed with fear for Rukia Hitomi sunk deeper and motionless into the water the Arranacar pulled him up and put him face to face with Rukia fearful glare.

"So you won't fight? I shall give you a reason to fight when you don't fight innocent people like this girl here get hurt" the hollow mocked and taunted "they get into all kinds of trouble because people like you sit there and watch while people die because you are afraid, and people die because you are weak!" Hitomi stared into the black eyes of the hollow, it was all making sense to him his mother died not because he was weak but because he sat there and did nothing... He wasn't going to let another soul die on the behalf that he won't fight.

"Well nothing to say? Then say bye bye to your little friend."

"Hitomi..."Rukia whispered as the Arranacar raised up his hand to place a sickening blow.

"HITOMI!"Ichigo yelled at him as his hand went straight for Rukia's throat.

**. . .**

"Nooo!" the entire woods near Karakura town was engulfed in the red light of a Cero. The giant water dome exploded with the awesome power of the evil Cero. water and light splashed everywhere making a beautiful sight coloring area with a rainbow red hues, Ichigo was blasted straight into the wind blown trees almost crushed. The Hollow skidded out of the smoke holding the bloody stump of his arm "Damn you freaky trash!"

The whole place went cold so extraordinarily cold the pond iced over each individual molecule of smoke froze over and fell to the ground solid as a rock revealing a hollow the shape of a human but with a devil's tail pointy ears and green hair protruding out of it's scalp and two horns. The mask the most beautiful thing ever seen was a simple mask with green designs on it and a spiky flame gold piece on it's forehead looking like a crown, it's eyes were still red. The hollow stared the Arranacar in the eye coldly

"You killed her..."it exhaled the breath taking on the form of a icy mist which floated up the side of his mask make a straight icy trail up the mask past his left eye making him look ten times as frightening. The Arranacar looked amused and went bankai turning into a giant white spider even then it was out powered a 1,000 fold. Hitomi glanced at Rukia's neck was totally split in half blood poured everywhere from the disembodied head only connected by a piece of flesh there was no way she was still alive... Anger, pure bloody rage, Hitomi wanted to smash it, crush it, obliterate it from existence he was not going to let that Arranacar live. Hitomi raised his black holon hand into the air and the furious Arranacar rushed at him baring it's spider fangs _"Shining Cero! Flaming Chop!"_

The Arranacar fell down bloodied in a crumpled heap, Hitomi looked at it coldly, he turned to Ichigo who was staring in a daze Hitomi couldn't think straight he was relying on his instinct, his instinct said **kill, **Hitomi sauntered over to Ichigo "die..." he hissed.

"Come on! Hitomi don't do this! You gotta wake up!" Ichigo yelled desperately. Hitomi hit the ground, his black form burned away his mask turning into dust he clenched his stomach with the horrible realization that he lost more of himself that he had bargained for. Orihime leaped from the bushes five minutes late Rukia was already dead. They all stood around Rukia as Orihime tried desperately to revive her but she was a healer not a reviver. Tears rolled down their cheeks bouncing playfully off the shield. Orihime shuddered down ready to sob but then she yelled

"WHY!!" the shield exploded with foreign power yellow light radiated in waves off of Rukia's dead body.

"Orihime-"

"Why! Must they die!!"

"You don't-"

"How come they can't come back!?"

"Please st-"

"Why can't we have a second chance!"

"Will you-"

"WHY CAN"T I GIVE THAT SECOND CHANCE!!"Orihime yelled light pouring off her very essence the light tore the heavens apart the sun burned it's light through the darkest of night. The Sun's holy light poured down on to Rukia lighting up the night sky then Rukia's body began to suck up the life as if it was a black hole, sucking everything a chain of fate shot up from her body and extended into the heavens pulling her soul back down. Her soul slowly fell into place in her body and it was over. Rukia got up as if it were all a dream. She turned to Orihime looking as if she was a zombie looking as she was already dead.

" Orihime what did you to me!?"

"Well I... uh-"

"I can never go back! I'm a **Revenant**!" Rukia yelled hysterically.

**(This story has been revised)**


	5. Chapter 3

Bleach: The Holaneium

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry to keep ya waiting but I was thinking on plot for a story FicPress I haven't even came up with a title yet if the coming of the next chapter takes a while it's because I'm making a special part to this story too Thanks for being Patient!"-Author's Note

"_Sorry Hollow, but I'm not Ishida anymore, I'm Sagittarius celestial guardian of the Quincys!"-_Excerpt

"What!?" Ishida shouted in disbelief.

"Yes it's True..."Rukia Murmured.

"So your telling me that kid is some kind of hollow fusion and is apart of some prophecy, and you are some kind of ghost leech that was made by Orihime... wow that's not much of a difference though,"Ishida said while staring a Rukia's heavily covered gray body she played at some of her bandages.

"Shut up! Do you know how-"Orihime began to yell until Rukia swooned onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Can you stop doing that all of a sudden I need my energy too!" Ichigo whined.

"Ok then! So the portal is up everyone ready to go?" said Kisuke Urahara scratching his blond hair and rummaging through his hat.

"Have you figured out a way around the Severing world?"Rukia asked bluntly.

"Uh well...um-"

"I clearly don't have time to play Urahara!" Rukia yelled.

"Nope," Kisuke answered as he prepared.

"Hey where's Hitomi?" Chad said actually puzzled.

"Right here, let's go now." Hitomi replied ruffling through his green hair and giving the portal a stern look with his red eyes.

"All right! Everyone is assembled we can go now!" Shouted Kisuke.

"Um Master? The Portal has de-powered." said Ururu looking at Kisuke with her innocent black eyes.

"Wwaaaaat?"

"Baka Kisuke, baka" Rukia muttered.

_&_

Ichigo stared into the black slime in front of them, it seemed like a endless path, he sighed "How much longer Urahara?"

"Well... a while, pretty much" he replied.

"Hey Hitomi! Is it gaining?" Ishida yelled.

"Yeah!" Hitomi answered from way back tired from running from the cleaners. The cleaners were long train like monsters made by the Soul Society to clean the Severing world of monsters. The cleaners were after them because of him anyways he was human first of all and he stood out with his black and white hoodie and brown khakis and bright green hair. A light began to sprout from the end of the Tunnel, they wear near the end!

"Yes! Only a few more miles to go!" Ishida yelled The cleaner stopped, then died right in front of Hitomi. Hitomi stopped to stare at the dead creature.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Ichigo hollered from in front, Hitomi looked up from the cleaner's dead body he saw a bright red flash.

"Everybody! Run!" Hitomi yelled.

"Unnecessary." A bloody hand ripped out from the dead cleaner, blood splattered all over hitomi, the wails of hollows echoed all across the severing world. The hand latched onto Hitomi's arm before he could make a move, soon a head and legs tore through the flesh into the outside world. The Arranacar's full body stood up from the bleeding exit wound, it shook out the blood from it's long pink hair and put on some clean glasses

"So we got him, scout team 1, I told you it is unnecessary to run." it said.

"Let him go Hollow!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry but I can't, those are orders." the Arranacar stated.

"I'll give you a order!" Hitomi ordered the Arranacar,"LET ME GO!"

the Arranacar hesitated it was his chance.

_'Weakening CERO!'_

The tunnel exploded with green light which engulfed Hitomi and the Arranacar. Hitomi ran as if the Devil was after him with the Arranacar right after him running more sluggishly than before and clutching his burnt face. It pulled out it's sword.

_'Sonido'_

_'Light-Step'_

Ishida blocked the attack halfway with his energy bow he yelled back to and to the rest of the lot "Go, I'll hold him back!" Ishida yelled.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can handle all of us?" it whispered Ishida widened his eyes in surprise.

"Ishida!" Orihime yelled.

"Get away now! Hurry!" he yelled Chad grabbed Orihime and they dashed towards the exit, three hollows flew over Ishida's head the Arranacar grabbed onto Ishida's arm to stop him from doing anything.

Watch out!" he yelled, Rukia turned around to face the hollows "I guess I cannot stay out of this," she muttered.

_Aspire! _

Rukia's fists exploded into massive vortexes sucking in every thing light, air, and even power, the very essence of the Hollows were sucked into Rukia's glowing fists.

"Now! Reverse-_Aspire!" _

The hollows flew in at point-blank range then, Rukia's Fists exploded with pure energy blasting the Hollow straight back to the ground near Ishida. Then she ran off trying to catch up with the rest even paler and grayer than before.

"Ishida!"Orihime yelled as she left the Severing World, "Don't Die!"

"I won't," he muttered, the Arranacar snapped his fingers and a pile of rocks sealed the exit.

"So I-shi-da are you ready for this?" the Arranacar asked as he pushed back on his glasses before he could reply three hollows swarmed at him.

_1! 2! 3!_

_&_

"Hey! Would you stop yelling!" Renji yelled at Orihime who would not stop screaming at the rock barren door.

"Y-you d-don't understand it-it's just that... Ishida is in there!" sobbed Orihime.

"Yes, it's true Renji." Ichigo stated

"Ahh, so old four eyes got stuck maybe we need to send rescue group." Renji said all gleefully.

"It's solid as stone." Chad stated already using his _Arm of the Giant _known as AOTG.

"So what do we do?" Hitomi asked Ichigo.

"Well we just wait it out, and hope for the best." Ichigo sighed.

_&_

_Darn I can't beat them! _Ishida thought to himself holding his newly formed wounds.

"Aw, no more tricks? It seems you emptied out all your quincy knowledge. Oh well, Okay then! 1! 2! 3!" the Arranacar yelled the three hollows charged again the big hulking came down first hitting Ishida in the head with it's leg, then the smaller four-legged one came and slashed him at the side with it's bony tail, the the bird like one slashed him at the other side with it's powerful talons_ He already used that technique, how come it's still gets me!? _I Ishida wondered. He began to charge energy to lay a strike.

"Ha! like I'll let you charge up! Now! 1, 2! and 3!"

_Huh?_

The big hulking hollow stood at one side the four legged hollow at the other the flying bird like hollow flew between them _No I can't let them do what they are planning! _Ishida tried to launch a bolt but he didn't have the energy to launch a bolt. All three of the Hollow's bodies began to glow red then they launched it straight at him.

"3! transform! Hollow to Cero!"

The bird-like hollow transformed into a giant red Cero burning everything near it.

"Okay go! _Flying Cero Strike!"_

_No! Only if I could finish charging! _Ishida thought. He started to suck in a little more spirit particles just for hope and braced himself.The flaming ball of Cero flew straight into him. He didn't feel a thing. Ishida opened his eyes and saw that half of the Cero was inside of him he began to absorb some more spirit particles and the Cero went deeper and deeper into him until it was totally absorbed. _What happen? _Ishida wondered _Wait! Maybe it wasn't a Cero? Maybe it was a bunch of explosive spirit particles that will show how I was able to absorb it! Because it never transformed into a Cero in the first place. _

"Hey! 3! Oh well! 1! 2! attack!" the Arrancar pondered, the remaining two hollows charged in. Ishida stood there as they came closer, he felt it as the his blue energy mixed with the Hollow's red energy making a new purple energy, he let the purple energy wash over him and power him. The big hulking hollow came in first and punched at him Ishida easily side stepped the attack and raised his bow "_Blast Shot."_ he unleashed a powerful shot straight into the hollow's side and blasted him into the wall of the tunnel he shot another shot "_Pierce Shot" _the bolt went straight into the hollow's throat piercing it the hollow dissolved away. Ishida turned to face the next hollow, the four legged hollow leaped into the air and flew like a bird of above him

_Cero Bom-_

_Triple Shot!_

Ishida yelled before the Arranacar could finish, the hollow flew around in the air confused. Ishida launch three shots straight into the air two of them flew and stabbed into the hollow slowing it down and bringing it towards the ground the last shot dropped from the ceiling using the force of gravity to crush the hollow.

"Well how do you lik-" the Arranacar pulled out it's sword cutting off Ishida it dashed straight at Ishida "Cut!cut!cut!cut!" it yelled furious, chopping at Ishida cutting through his Quincy outfit into his skin. Arranacar raised it's arms to perform a powerful strike, Ishida brought up his bow to block it, "CHOP!" the sword tore straight through the Ishida's bow making it disappear for a second, Ishida opened out his arms revealing his bare chest as a reflex, he quickly tried to pull them back over his chest "You are too slow,

_CERO!"_

The entire tunnel was blanketed with red light. The blast was so strong it ripped off flesh from the Severing world's tunnel Ishida burnt and only half alive flew into a mound of charred flesh.

"Well how do you like that 'I-shi-da'?" the Arranacar mocked.

The mound of flesh began burn away from Ishida's body, purple light shone from him as if he was the sun. The dark tunnel became as bright as a sunny day. Ishida's glasses fell off revealing golden eyes that were never there before.

_"Sorry Hollow, but I'm not Ishida anymore, But right now I bet you wished I was. _The hollow widen it's eyes in fear,_ "And I cannot let the Quincy race die!"_

"But you are not apart of the Holaneium!" the Arranacar argued.

"_Stupid Hollow, By becoming a Hollow and a Quincy Ishida has became a... what shall I call it? **Quintolo. **Something new and different so now he too is Next Gen." _Sagittarius replied "_Anyways, my your words don't even deserve to be a line **near **my words!"_

The Arranacar charged in, just like Sagittarius predicted. Sagittarius drew the bow and fire to shots. Those shots flew like majestic eagles hitting the Arranacar's shoulder and knee with perfect aim the Arranacar hit the ground motionlessly.

_"Paralyze Shot!"_

_"Now! **Multi Pierce Shot!" **_

Sagittarius fired a powerful shot into the air it exploded into many smaller bolts all flying around at random around the Arranacar, then with a blink of his eye they all stabbed into the Arranacar's body.

_"I shall get rid of this body."_

"Hey! Saga-whatever... before you 'get rid of' me I want to tell you my name! I am Lufifo Arai! You shall remember me as the killer of the Quintolo race!" the Arranacar yelled at Sagittarius.

"_Shut up I will-...It seems I have a Cero of my own!_

_TAKE THIS! AIRO: SOUL CUTTER!"_

Sagittarius shot a single blast at Lufifo a burning purple flame which took on the shape of a bird. It sent Lufifo flying into the air burning. Now with Lufifo gone Sagittarius left a mental message to Ishida _"Careful there is a battle coming here. You are not a Quincy anymore drop your name a take on the new name as Quintolo! And, wow you need to work out." _Sagittarius laughed at the last note. He the closed his eyes and left Ishida's body. Ishida woke up very weak seeing that the Hollows were gone he made way for the exit.

_&_

Orihime began wipe away her tears as the rock wall finally began to fall. She peered through the entrance to see Ishida crawling towards them. He hurried to meet her. Ishida finally busted through the gate when Ichigo starts talking.

"Hey, Ishida what happened to the Arranacar?"

"I defeated it. It's body is over there." Ishida answered wearily.

"Those are rocks." Rukia stated smartly. The most peculiar thing was that there were no rocks in the Severing world. Hitomi stared at Ishida.

"What is it?" Ishida asked.

"Your not a Quincy anymore are you?" Hitomi asked.

"No...I am now a Quintolo!" Ishida shouted,

"I know," he answered meekly, hollow . Renji walked up to welcome Ishida.

"Hey! Renji! You know there is a battle coming!"

"I know" Renji said. Everyone began to stare at each other no one could truly handle these new Arranacars on their own much less a group of them.

Renji continued talking "What we need to do is: PREPARE!"

"_Eventhough I was thinking this was a short chapter it came out very long because of all the dialogue. Special thanks to my editor Blahbitybloop. It pay attention to my next chapter it explains EVERYTHING that I can without ruining the story." -Author's Note_


	6. Chapter 4 part one

Bleach: the Holaneium

Chapter 4 Part 1

development: a process in which something passes by degrees to a different stage (especially a more advanced or mature stage)

As defined by Princeton...

"_Guys Im sorry I am wasting all of your time spending weeks just to make another chapter I think it's very sad to have this story out for more than months and it still just be getting on the first chapter so I will try to finish it quicker." -Author's Note_

Karin Kurosaki woke up to the sound of egg frying, she looked to her left, _Yuzu must be already making something... _Karin got out of bed and wiped out a bit of her black hair walked over to Ichigo's room. "Ichigo Breakfast!"she yelled. Karin heard nothing, she then quietly opened the door.

"_Ichigo! No!" _Karin screamed she dashed onto the bed to Ichigo's unmoving body. Then she stopped crying she saw this expression before, _How could he!? _Yuzu stepped into the hallway holding a pan of fried eggs.

"Is everything all right ?" and Karin appeared at Ichigo's door.

"Yep everything's all right!" _Why should I lie for him!? _

"Okey-dokey then!" Yuzu slipped down the stairs.

"Ow!ow! Ow! Ow! Hot!" She yelled.

"Klutz!"

Yuzu climbed down the stairs to her father's room shaking egg out of her orange hair "Dad! Food will be done in a minute!" she yelled.

"Dad?...Dad!"

"Okay! Okay I'm coming!" he yelled.

"How's my beautiful star this morning!?" he shouted at his daughter.

Yuzu stared melancholy at him then resumed a smile"Just fine! Thank you! But Dad you haven't even changed out of the clothes you wore yesterday. And you have cleaned up yet!"

"Wow you are turning more and more into your mother! How about I give you a little gift?" he retreated into his room a few minutes later he popped out here ya go!"

"A book?" Yuzu asked.

"Not just a book! Go on reeaaaddd it!"

Yuzu peeled off the book cover to see guys all over the cover. _Well dad is certainly missing mom... _she thought to herself highly disturbed.

"How did you get this?"

"Oh! Or maybe you like the girl ones? Or-"

"You lost your Guard!" she yelled as she smashed her foot into the side of her Dad's face. Dad smashed through the walls the side of his head steaming and and his ear pouring blood.

"What...did...I...do...wrong?"

"Everything." Yuzu replies.

Karin opens Ichigo's door after hauling and tucking his body into the bed "How many times will I have to save your ass!?" she thinks aloud at Ichigo's lifeless body "How...many...times!?"

_&_

"Achoo!" Ichigo sneezed then wiped his mouth.

"Only a bit more to go!" Renji yelled back at them.

Renji lead Ichigo and the crew unto gate.

"Renji? Why here?" Rukia asks.

Renji rubs his nose "The boss wanna see you maggot!"

"IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME!-"Rukia begins to yell.

Renji pushes the door open and Rukia is face to face with the great Shigekuni the great boss of the 11 teams. The boss's bald head gleamed.

"Welcome Rukia, Ishida, and Orihime we need to talk" he simply says.

_&_

Yuzu and Karin ran up to the Urahara Shop happily "Jinta! Ururu!"

"Can't you guys shut up?" Jinta scratched his red lice filled hair "Some people are trying to sleep."

But Ururu busts through Jinta jumping down the store's wooden steps.

"I'm Ready!" she yells and the trio go along happily.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Jinta yells after them. They all walked down towards the park not far from the Urahara shop. Happily mingling with themselves. Not a bit far away a bird flew past a patch of sky singing to itself. "Splat!" A sharp claw explodes from the bird's soft belly the bird's guts bloodily oozes all over the sharpened hand, giving the hand's owner pure splendor. She licks the bird guts of her hand then discarded the bird's empty carcass. The red haired arranacar quickly put back her glasses. "Scout team 2 Reporting for duty." she mutters to herself and began her mission.

_&_

"Where are you taking us now?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"Our little buddy here gotta go to court!" Renji replies

"COURT!?" Hitomi bursts in surprise.

"Yep we don't have a clue of what to do with you some of us think that we should just kill you."

Hitomi stared at Renji dumbfounded. "So we're going to see the Captains?" Ichigo asks.

"Yep," Renji lowers his voice a bit and whispers to Ichigo "I got Dibs on that we Ice dat bish," Renji nods his over at Hitomi's direction.

Ichigo slaps Renji in the face "Dude!"

Not far away a more important conversation was taking place.

"Rukia the special investigations unit has discovered a disturbance in Reiatsu . Have you noticed your changes?" the Shigekuni asks.

Rukia looks at the Shigekuni meekly "I'm a big slug...," She mutters the Shigekuni nods her on "Im a big Slug!" She says desperately Orihime looks at her with pure guilt.

"We have noticed Rukia, but what you really are is a big black hole. Everyone's life span in numerical terms is positive as they live on this positive number which determines their lifespan decreases until it reaches zero were they die. But you unlike others you have a Negative term like a hollow which can live for centuries. And unlike hollows by just by being by other positive terms your lifespan decreases. So you need to suck energy from your friends who are positive terms to keep yourself alive it may be a bit confusing but it is simple Algebra, RRukia, F Friends -R - +F -Rf."

the Shigekuni says.

"But how did I become like this?" Rukia asks

"I was just about to address that. Orihime?" the Shigekuni turns to Orihime.

"eek," Orihime says surprised.

"Tell me Orihime, Tell me what you think you have just done?"

_Shall be contiued, (Have to finish other things) The next part should come __out tommorrow- I hope -Author's Note _


	7. Chapter 4 part two

Bleach: The Holaneium

Chapter 4 part 2

By: WriterofAwe

_Sorry guys, I said tomorrow but instead it was a week, I'm planning to do a story for fic press a Psychological murder mystery. Sound's nice huh? And new readers I suggest you start reading from the first chapter to catch up to this one. Next chapter you won't have to do that. For some reason this part turned out longer than it was supposed to be so I couldn't finish it all today. Maybe tomorrow I HOPE. - Author's note_

The red haired Arranacar walked down the aisle of a old house standing in solitude in the corner of discreet neighborhood.

"Dear Tatsuki, don't worry I just came to give you something." she said.

The black haired tomboy-ish girl in her teens looked at the Arranacar in bewilderment.

"Who are you? What the hell are you!... and what are you doing in my house?" Tatsuki yelled at her clutching a bag full of fresh grocery just bought from the store down the street.

"Don't worry it will all be clear soon..." The arranacar began to chase Tatsuki.

The seasoned karate master was fast for a human but, the Arranacar and its feminine body was faster. The Arranacar caught her by the throat she held Tatsuki head so she can see the white object in her hand.

"Oh look its a rose! Just for you too!" the Arranacar said joyously. The flower was strangely beautiful a white bony rose in delicate petals.

"Ahhhh!" Tatsuki let out a scream of pain which echoed throughout the house. The white rose was embedded in her chest it blossomed at the sight of the blood underneath it.

Tatsuki finally whispered "Who are you?" clutching her chest.

The Arranacar pulled Tatsuki's head in and whispered into her ear "Maorin, ... and you will kill Ichigo's sisters."the Arranacar said.

Maorin left the house giggling in delight, Tatsuki stared at the ceiling fearfully until her soul finally succumbed to the beauty of the White Rose...

_&_

"Tell me Orihime, Tell me what you think you have just done?" the Shigekuni asks Orihime.

Orihime stares at the Shigekuni bluntly then pulls her head downward to shade her face as hot tears stream down her face.

"I'm sorry" she mutters.

"Sorry is not enough! For what you done, you-" Rukia begins.

"Silence!... I know your angry for what Orihime done. But she did it with good intentions." the Shigekuni says, " Right? Orihime."

Orihime raises her head looking deeply hurt. She turns to stare at Rukia's angry face.

"... I don't think I know anymore!" she runs out the room her face filled with hot tears deeply betrayed.

"WHAT!? Come back here you whiny-" Rukia starts again.

"SILENCE!," The Shigekuni yells at Rukia standing before them with all his authority and height, "... How, how can you harbor so much anger towards a former friend?"

"She-"Rukia began to talk but the Shigekuni dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"You know she did it with good intentions. Are you going to try to listen to her now?" the Shigekuni said.

Rukia kept silent she stared at the ground. She then pointed her nose into the air and left with a grunt. The Shigekuni turns to Ishida noticing that he's the only one left,

"Let me tell you what is going on with your friend, Orihime" the Shigekuni says, he gestures Ishida to come closer and begins whispers into his ear.

_&_

"Move Holon!" Renji yells at Hitomi pushing him towards the gate of the Grand Court installed after the _DiamondDust Rebellion _to deal with private affairs.

"Renji!" Ichigo yells at Renji ashamed of him.

"Sorry Itch, Fugitives are treated like Fugitives until proven guilty where they are treated like street girls one use per dime until he's dead." Renji said with a smirk.

"God Renji! He's not a Fugitive!" Ichigo yells annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Then what is he?" Renji asks coolly. Ichigo walked beside Renji silent.

"Thought so," Renji said again with a coy smile.

They walked in awkward silence until the reached the gate of the Grand Court. The gate opened before them in its awesome wake the hugeness of the court intimidated the young trio as if it was screaming it's greatness. Everyone, everyone that Ichigo ever laid eyes on in the Soul Society filled the seats of the grand jury. The Shigekuni himself sat before them in the high seat towering before them like a throne. The Shigekuni nodded them toward the center of the floor. The rest of the gang caught up to them on the center floor.

"How was it?" Ichigo asks Rukia.

Rukia turned her head away. Before any other conversation could take place the Shigekuni spoke his deep booming voice tore through all the clutter of the other conversations.

"Wait!" Ichigo mutters in disbelief finally getting a good look at the _young _blue eyed Shigekuni "the Shigekuni is Hitsugaya!?"

_&_

Karin, Yuzu, Ururu, and Jinta walked down the sidewalk towards a park. Until they reached a green light.

Jinta started "Dam! We passed like 50-"

"5," Ururu interrupted.

"5 green lights! What does god have against y'all!?" Jinta finished.

"Don't you mean 'us'?" Karin said giving Jinta the Evil eye, she turned to her sister who seemed a little out of it.

Jinta turned away "I mean what I mean, God gots nothing-"

"Got," Ururu interrupted.

"-God got nothing on me." Jinta finished again. There was a loud crack of Thunder "Fine! Fine! He got one thing on me." Jinta admitted. A louder crack of Thunder swept over the area.

"Fine! Two things?"

"_Sccreach!... BAM!" _A explosion of melted tires and hot metal flew overhead, the burning pieces of cars fell and ignited nearby foliage.

"FINE! Thre-" Jinta begins to plead

"I think you should stop." Ururu says a bit surprised.

The dire, crazy, freak accident left the entire block in flames and Yuzu and the rest in the middle of it. Yuzu took a step towards the hottest part of the flames the white hot pool fire encasing the car crash area.

"Yuzu?" Karin said trying to see if her sister was okay she put her hand on top of her sister's shoulder. Yuzu took another step towards the continuously burning fire.

"Tama?" She shouted uncertain, flames grew hotter and more intense.

The squeal of sirens pierced through the roar of the flames around them, Karin was shook out of her shock, Jinta and Ururu began to become aware of their surroundings. Karin knew that if the police caught them here at the scene of the fire they will be jailed faster than can say "Mommy!". Karin quickly took on the role of leader and ushered Ururu and Jinta out of the fire into and old building untouched by the flames, The flames quickly grew towards the building threatening to burn it, Karin turned towards her sister.

"Yuzu! Come on!" She yelled, but Yuzu was still absorbed by the flame which danced before her eyes.

"Tama!" Yuzu shouted in delight.

"Yu...zu?" Karin muttered in awe the all the flames which threatened to take their lives a minute ago has risen slowly into the air. The risen flames then flew at speeds fast enough to hit Yuzu like it was a bullet on steroids.

"Yuzu!" Karin yelled jumping in to take the blast of the flames.

"**No**!" Yuzu said under her breath as she gently pushed her sister out of the way.

Yuzu shouted in happiness that made Karin think she was sick in the head.

"Tama! Tam-" Yuzu was hit by the flames head on. She fell to the ground with a thud burning under all the white hot fire.

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" Jinta and Ururu shouted running in to help. Karin could only stare paralyzed with shock as her giggling sister burned beneath her. The flames began to slowly subside.

Karin stared at her sister finally getting the gumption to speak,

"What... is... that?"

Yuzu turned back to Karin, Yuzu's face still smothered in flames

"My cat, silly!"


End file.
